


love you so bad (but you’re making me sick)

by flowercrownprincess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: they were supposed to be forever but one day it all changes.or a self-discovery story filled with adventures and donghyuck finding more than to his first heartbreak.





	love you so bad (but you’re making me sick)

Donghyuck furiously wipes the tears off his face. 

 

“Fuck this.” 

 

Renjun stares at his best friend in worry. “Hyuck,” 

 

The brunet chokes, “I  _ hate _ that nickname so much. Screw him and everything else.” pulling off the necklace he wore and throws it to the ground, stomping on it mercilessly nonstop until it broke into a million of pieces. 

 

“Donghyuck, stop.”

 

But he doesn't listen and kicks it away from his feet for further damage to the jewelry. “I don't want  _ anything _ that relates to that asshole. He doesn't need to be in my life anymore.” sniffling once more and soon looking up to the orange-lit sky with a tight smile.

 

“It'll take time but I'll get my happiness back,” he says, determined to move on from this breakup. 

 

Renjun hugs him from the side to show him his support. “I'll be here with you throughout the whole thing.”

 

Donghyuck thanks him quietly and the two stands there tangled in each other's arms. 

 

_ Just you watch Lee Minhyung. _

**Author's Note:**

> a small project I have been thinking about since that summer fight markhyuck have and with some recent events inspires me ^^; hopefully, you'll stick with me until the end as this fic is already being work on & my goal is 10k words :)


End file.
